


The Bane of my existence

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Poorly written, lunacross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry loves Miles with all his heart. And he knows nothing will tear them apart, but he is close to losing his mind when Miles finds the Bane mask given to him by Monty and hidden by Kerry himself. Now he has to find a way to get Miles to give up the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bane of my existence

_"Monty, now is not the time for fear."_  

Kerry shook his head and closed his eyes muttering to himself  'I'm so fucking sick of this.'

Miles had found his Bane mask that Kerry had hidden from him so he could get some freedom from hearing the same Bane quotes over and over again but, while Miles was looking for snacks for their randomly scheduled movie night, he saw the fake shiny pipes of the mouth piece behind a couple of Oreo containers, he was beyond excited. He knew that Kerry hard tried to hide it and that was why he didn't bring the mask out until they got to work with his grandfathers coat and the shot glass and walked into the warehouse with all of the Bane quotes he could remember. Everyone looked at Kerry with all anger at seeing the Bane mask again. Kerry had told them all he got rid of the cursed thing but, he knew that if he so much as gave it away Miles would never speak to him for a very long time. He thought that he would never look to search for the mask in the cabinet with all the food, but by sure dumb luck Kerry had forgotten that he had left the mask behind the one snack they always eat with movies and Miles had found it.

Monty, the one who provided Miles with the Bane mask, knew that he couldn't do anything because Miles was doing nothing wrong. Sure he was getting on everyones nerves with the Bane voice but, that was no real problem he could take to Matt or Burnie. Though, Monty didn't show it, he was feeling bad about starting this and was thinking of ways he could get Miles to stop the some-what okay impersonation of the Gotham villain that he had started.

Kerry has been doing the same thing Monty was and was thinking of ways to stop Miles. He had been working with Miles for about 3 hours now and was just about to burst with-

Wait.

Burst.

Kerry gave a low, evil laugh that Miles couldn't hear and as he rubbed his hands wickedly as he left with the excuse of using the bathroom and with a plan of getting Miles to Finally stop the impersonations.

* * *

 Miles was on his lunch break and he still hadn't taken the mask off except for eating his Sub in a Tub from Jersey Mike's. Just as he was about to go interrupt Joel and Adam's How To, Kerry appeared out of thin air, gripped the collar of his coat and dragged him away from the closed door into the bathroom. He locked the door, took off Miles jacket and set him on the toilet before getting on his knees in front of him. To say Miles was surprised to be suddenly pulled into the bathroom by his long haired boyfriend was an understatement. 

 _"Kerry, what is it you think you are doing?"_  

Miles was still doing the voice but immediately top when he stopped when he felt Kerry grip his bulge. Kerry unbuttoned Miles' jeans and palmed the outline while looking up at Miles. He was breathing deeply, feeling Kerry's hand on him and tried his best to not to moan. 

"Miles, everybody is getting really annoyed with the Bane voices. I love you but you gotta stop and if you do you'll get to come. If you don't than I'm going to leave you here to finish by yourself."

Kerry pulled down his boxers and gripped his shaft at the base making Miles groan quietly. Kerry licked from the base to the tip and lightly scraped his head with his teeth.

_"Now...Kerry..I don't think-"_

Miles stopped his Bane voice by both the look his boyfriend gave him and also by how tight he gripped him.

"Miles, that's strike two Miles. One more and I'm leaving you here by yourself."

That made sure Miles kept quiet. 

Kerry licked the head and then bottomed out making Miles bite his hand to keep quiet. He licked the vein underneath and he had to hold Miles' hips as to not choke on him. Kerry bobbed his head and looked up at Miles with a look that made more pre come seep out. Kerry popped away from the hard on and quickly made a command that was quickly obeyed.

"Mask off. Now"

Miles threw the mask with the coat and pulled Kerry into a kiss which he could taste himself on. Kerry broke the kiss and looked Miles in the eyes cupping his cheeks.

"Miles, we all love your Bane voice. We really do. You're probably the only person I know who can make a perfect Bane impersonation out of everyone in the office, but it can get very annoying when people are working. You were just about to mess with Joel and Adam during a video.  We love the voice but, if you do it less often than we won't have as much of a problem than when you do it every day. Okay?"

Miles thought over what his boyfriend had said and nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

"OK Kerr-Bear, but can I ask you for a favor?" Kerry rose an eye-brow.

"OK, what?"

Miles then gave him a look that  made Kerry shiver from head to toe.

* * *

 Monty had been looking for Kerry and Miles for almost half an hour and hadn't found them yet. He was close to the bathroom and thought he would drop a load off before continuing his search when he heard two very familiar voices.

"Miles...p-please, I'm so close...please!"

"Quiet Kerry. Do you want someone to hear us?"

"Sorry.. please just, hurry."

Monty heard that and smiled before deciding to not use those bathrooms for a while and decided to go to the Bunglo's bathrooms as to not interrupt the two love birds.

Plus he didn't want to hear the two banging as he pissed.

 


End file.
